


Vacation Fling

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets the job, and has a bit of a talk with Ezio afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get to porn, I really did. *hangs head in shame at the lack of happy smutty times*

It seemed like forever, but Malik and Leo finally came to an agreement, and the forms were to be typed up and emailed. Smiling faintly, Leo reached out to close the laptop. Once the computer was shut, he leaned back and stretched, grinning some as he looked at Ezio, enjoying the shirtless view. He did have to admit, it was definitely an excellent view, and had been more than a little distracting as he had been talking to Altair and Malik. But he pulled his thoughts together and looked at the younger man. “Meeting them in a week. Isn’t that when you said your vacation ended?”

Ezio chuckled, shamelessly watching as Leo stretched. “I believe so, yes.” He wandered close, and Leo didn’t hesitate a bit to reach out and snag the waistband of Ezio’s jeans. Tugging him a little closer, Leo hummed, hooking his fingers into belt loops as he looked up into amber eyes.

He was pretty sure that Ezio wasn’t going to be happy with what he was about to say. “You know that me being hired means that this,” a slide of his thumb along bared skin, “is only going to be a vacation fling, right?” There was real regret in his tone.

That got a frown from Ezio, even as he shifted into Leo’s touch. “What? Why?”

Hauling him in a little more, Leo leaned in to brush a kiss along the man’s lower belly. The skin was warm under his lips, and he nuzzled slightly, enjoying the shiver that ran through Ezio as he did. “Because with me being hired, that makes you my boss.” He grazed his teeth against the spot he had been nuzzling. “And while I do enjoy spending time with you, and would like to be friends, I don’t want to sleep with my boss. There are too many....” A pause as Leo looked for the right word. “Complications that can be involved.”

“It doesn’t have to be complicated,” Ezio protested some, hands lifting up to rest against Leo’s hair. Leo just purred and nuzzled at the man’s stomach again, flicking his tongue along skin here and there. “Friends, yes, no problems with being friends, but are you sure that you don’t want to try to keep this up.” He shivered and curled his fingers into Leo’s hair. “Friends with benefits?”

Such a hopeful tone, and Leo leaned back so that he could look up at Ezio. The other took the opportunity to slide down, straddling Leo’s lap and settling there. Adjusting some so that the move didn’t put his legs to sleep, Leo slipped his arms around Ezio’s waist, hugging the man slightly. “And how long before someone else decided that they were being dismissed because they weren’t having ‘benefits’ with the boss? I admit, there might be some doubt on why I was hired in the first place if people found out we were bedding each other. Even after I prove that I am well worth the investment, there will always be rumors.” He shook his head. “That is not something I want. Nor do you want it, honestly.” He relaxed against the back of the couch they were on, looking at Ezio with a mostly calm, faintly hungry expression. Though Leo blamed the fact that he did have a shirt less Ezio in his lap for that last bit.

There was a scowl, then Ezio leaned in and kissed him. Which Leo was happy enough to return, fingers tightening some on lean lines of the man’s back. Tasty man.

“Are you sure that you want to stop this?” Ezio asked with a murmur as he pulled back, teeth nipping at Leo’s lower lip. There was a shiver from the older man, then he moved, keeping his grip on Ezio and managing to stand and twist in a way to pin the American to the couch.

Hands catching Ezio’s wrists, Leo grinned as the other gave a startled, turned on sound sound, and arched up against him. So very, very pretty, Ezio was. “We can either spend the next week with you trying to convince me to stay in your bed after we leave here. Which, I will admit, is tempting, but isn’t going to work.” Leo leaned in, ghosting his lips along Ezio’s cheek. “Or we can spend the next week having an insane amount of incredibly hot sex.” Another small noise from the man under him, and Leo smiled. “Think carefully on what your options are, and what choice you are going to make.”

“You are sounding like a teacher,” Ezio said with a purr and a slow shift up against Leo. “An extremely hot teacher.”

Leo laughed and leaned down for another kiss, taking his time and enjoying the sound Ezio’s made into his mouth. The other wiggled some, getting a leg free to curl around Leo and pull him closer. Hands still wrapped around Ezio’s wrists, Leo was perfectly content to relax on the man, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. “Still thinking on it?” A tease as he ground down slightly against Ezio, enjoying the sounds the other was making, and the way he tugged some to try to free he wrists. Not that Leo had any intention of letting go. At least, not for a bit.

“Ass.” Ah, such a pout on Ezio’s face, and Leo couldn’t help but dip his head to nip at that lower lip. Ezio just growled and tried to nip back. “I think we are going to be spending the rest of my vacation inside.”

That got a slow smile from Leo. “Not necessarily. I’m adventurous. How about yourself?” Outdoor sex was always interesting.

For a moment, it was clear that Leo had lost Ezio. Then he registered just what Leo was implying, and gave a shiver. “Are you sure I can’t find a way to convince you to stay with me? Because I like your ideas. Very, very much.”

“Enjoy it while you can, Ezio.” Leo smiled at him.

Ezio gave him a sharp smile back. “I plan to.”

That was something Leo could deal with, and just focused on kissing Ezio breathless. Breathless was good, and he’d get to hear more of those pretty sounds.

Life was pretty good, right now.


End file.
